


Reddington And The Moonshiners

by TamCatG13



Category: The Blacklist (TV), The Dukes of Hazzard (TV)
Genre: Alternate Universe, Car Accident, Car Chases, Comedy, Country Music, Cross-country Road Trip, Crossover, Cuddling & Snuggling, F/M, Hazzard County, Houseguests, Lizzington - Freeform, Love, Mild Hurt/Comfort, Money-Making Scheme, Moonshine, No Tom Keen, Post-Kaplan, Romance, Running from the law, Southern Hospitality, The Duke Boys, The Duke Farm, Unexpected Romance, country life
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-11-08
Updated: 2017-11-08
Packaged: 2019-01-29 08:37:27
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,244
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12627180
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/TamCatG13/pseuds/TamCatG13
Summary: After the death of his once trusted associate, Mr. Kaplan; Red finds himself short on cash, and friends as he tries to rebuild his massive empire back from scratch. Tom’s sudden death also leaves FBI Agent Elizabeth Keen stressed, and begging Red for a case. Dembe suggests a short getaway would do them both good. They decide road take a road trip down to Miami. Unfortunate car trouble leaves them stranded in Hazzard County somewhere in heart of Georgia. They embark on foot to find some help at a place called “The Boar’s Nest”, and are greeted by cousins Daisy, Bo, and Luke Duke. A family of former Moonshiners, they invite Red, Liz, and Dembe to stay on their farm until their car is fixed. When dim-witted Sheriff Roscoe P. Coltrane stumbles upon Reddington’s presence; his greedy brother-in-law, County Commissioner Boss J.D. Hogg immediately sees dollar signs in reward money, and schemes to rid himself of those pesky Duke Boys for always thwarting his unethical plans. Red also discovers a new business venture, and enlists the help of his new found associates, Heddie Hawkins and Smokey Putnam to learn the art of making “Shine” while finding a way to repay their new friends’ generosity, and avoid the G-men, and the local law.





	Reddington And The Moonshiners

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The story begins about where Season 5 began; three months after Mr. Kaplan had leaped over a bridge, after devastating Red’s Empire down to his Rolex watch and the shirt on his back to his name. Tom Keen had also been killed that day. He drowned trying to save Kate’s life. After the summer with no cases and no word from Reddington; Liz is itching to get back in the game, and is in a cab, on her way to see him for the first time since that fateful day.

Special Agent Elizabeth Keen sits in quietly in the back of a yellow cab, staring solemnly out the window at the world passing her by. She has been on leave from the FBI since that fateful day that changed her and Reddington’s life forever. 

The suicide and betrayal of Red’s second most trusted associate; Mr. Kaplan; had hit them both very hard. Along with the death of her husband; Tom; who had drowned trying to save her, Elizabeth had fallen into a state of deep depression. Cooper had thought it was best to give them some time off to heal, but after three months Liz still feels lost without the task force, and is determined to see Red and get him back to hunting Blacklisters, and to regain that working bond that they once had.

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

The taxi cab stops in front of the Terra Vista Motor Lodge; a stark contrast from the five and six star locations she’s used to meeting him at. Elizabeth pays the cabbie and walks into the lobby where she spots a middle-aged Polish man sitting behind the reception desk with his head down. He does not notice her at first because he is diligently working on filling in today’s crosswords in the Times. Liz walks up to the desk as she hears him mumble to himself “...Okay...now...12 Across...A twelve letter word for ‘A revival from inactivity and disuse’ beginning with ‘R’...hmm...Oh, hello miss. What can I do for you?...”

“I’m looking for Raymond Reddington. He’s expecting me. Which room is he in?...” She asks politely.

“Room 7B, Miss Keen...he is expecting you...” he says and points her towards her right. 

“Thank you.” Liz turns to follow his direction, but then he stops her remembering “...Hey Miss...but he’s not in his room at the moment...he and his friend are relaxing by the pool...it’s just down that corridor...” he said pointing the other direction. 

“Thanks” she says again beginning to get a bit frustrated with him.

“Red will be happy to see you. Maybe you can pull him out of his slump. He needs a good woman to bring him back to life...” The man says.

“Resurrection!...” She says enthusiastically. 

“What?...” He asks confused. 

“12 Across...” Elizabeth smiles with a little bit of pride, as he fills in the answer, and then continues down the hall to the pool area. 

~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~

Liz reluctantly enters the steamy indoor pool. “Well, so much for spending a half an hour on my hair.” She frowns as she feels her hair melt with the humidity. It’s not a busy time at the pool, but there are a few people there; enjoying a swim, and lounging in the plastic chairs along the side with a book and a carbonated beverage. She scans around the room and finds the once superpower of criminal underworld reduced to entertaining himself playing “fetching for pennies” in the pool with other guests’ children.

“She’s a natural, Lizzie...” Red says as he sees her approach in the corner of his eye. “...Her mother wants her to join the synchronized swim team at the ‘Y’.” Raymond smiles as the 8 year old girl climbs out of the water, and waves thanking him for the coins before showing them to her mother. He nods and waves back. “...She wants to become an oceanographer when she grows up, and dive for pirates’ treasure...kids have such a wonderful imagination...”

“Well...in a way...she is...” Liz teases; looking over watching the girl count her booty while her mom wraps her in a towel. Elizabeth gets a cute smile of adoration for Red; seeing him so playful; considering the pain, and betrayal he’s just been through.

“Bye, Mr. Red!...Thank you for the Doubloons...” The little girl shouts, waving with her mother as they pick up their gear and go on their way. 

“Bye, Ladies...My pleasure Sally...Good Luck!” Red waves back with a big smile, watching them leave. 

As a trained profiler; Liz can’t help trying to read Red’s feelings as she observes him, but like with Tom she had never been able to fully read Reddington; but seeing him smile like that makes her smile. Although; her smile fades as she decides to ask him the question directly “So...How are you holding up?”

Raymond shrugs, and shakes his head, “I’m enjoying the rest...not having responsibilities...I feel quite content actually...tossing pennies, and sipping chocolate cream soda by the pool...” Red lifts up the lid of his cooler. He pulls out a bottle and twists off the metal cap and offers it to Liz. “Straight from Coney Island...” his lip twitches as he pauses to smile at her. “How about you Lizzie...How are you getting on without...Tom?”

Elizabeth sighs “Oh Red, I won’t lie to you...I’m going crazy sitting alone in that empty apartment. I just stare out the window for hours...thinking about you...” She bites her lip, thinking maybe she had said too much, but then she continues “...Cooper put me on leave to mourn for my husband...but it’s been three months and I really need to get back to work...I need a case...”

Raymond forces a smile, then averting his gaze to the water.

“What Kaplan did to you was unforgivable...but we need to get back to work...Cooper is concerned about the future of the task force...” Liz pleads.

“I don’t have a case for you, Lizzie...When Kate cut off my funds, she also turned my sources against me...” Red answers regretfully.

“Not all of them, Raymond...” Sitting in one of the plastic chairs near them, Dembe looks up from his newspaper. “...There are still few that believe in you...” Red and Liz turn to listen to what he has to say. He stands up folding the newspaper, and laying it on the seat. He walks towards them, continuing his statement. “...but I think what you and Elizabeth both need is some time away from here...Gerald had offered his place in Miami to you while he’s in Ibiza...Raymond, his offer still stands...I think you should consider it...”

“Dembe, I she stole my jet...I’ll never get past airport security after all that’s happened...” Red tells him.

“We could drive down to Florida, Ray...” Liz suggests. “...I could rent us a car...” She raises her eyebrow as she looks at Dembe and back at Red. They both look at her with admiration. Elizabeth smiles at the idea of getting a chance to get away from all this and have time to reconnect with Reddington. Hoping he’ll say yes, she asks “So....What do you think?...”

Raymond is silent for a second as he stares into Lizzie’s kind blue eyes; then he smiles wide and says “I’m up for a road trip down the coast. A nice drive in the country does the wonders to the soul.”

“I’ll pack a bag, and get us a car.” Liz smiles enthusiastically and turns to leave, hoping her cab is still waiting outside.

“Don’t forget to pack your swimsuit, Lizzie!...” Reddington yells to her as she walks away.

“Don’t push it, Mr. Red.” She snickers, shaking her finger in the air without turning around. She finds that the the taxi cab she arrived in, had decided to wait. So; she quickly hops in and heads for home to call Hertz, and pack a suitcase.


End file.
